King (4D)
This page is for the Legend Blader from the Metal Saga. For King from the original series, click here King is a character that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is a Solar System Legend Blader and blades with his bey, Variares D:D Character Design Anime King has large blue, spiky hair and a dark skin tone. He has Blue eyebrows and light blue eyes. He wears a sleeveless dark red shirt with black gloves cut with holes for his fingers. He appears to wear a silver belt with a yellow object in the centre as well as a holster of some kind. He also wears dark shorts with white lines on them, opened toed shoes and a necklace that is blue and has a "charm" on it. His hair turns white when his legend aura is showing. His face also slightly resembles Hikaru Hasama's. History Background King was born to a poor family in Greece. Many years later, he was forced onto the streets with only his Beyblade and Equipment left. One night, he caught sight of a beam of light which landed on a nearby ruined temple. Upon arrival at the ruins, King spotted a new bey buried in the Rubble which he kept for himself. Destiny had brought him a gift; Variares D:D. Metal Fury King first appeared in ''Finished! The New Unicorno''. He began an arguement with Masamune Kadoya over who was stronger. He later competed in the "Sphere 360" Block B battle, which he later won alongside Masamune and Jigsaw. In [[4D017|''I Am The Champion!]], King battled in the finals of the "Sphere 360" tournament. After a grueling battle in which he revealed himself as a Legend Blader, He beat Masamune to win the tournament. It was revealed in [[4D018|''The Labyrinth of Mist Valley]] that he decided to stay in America and train as a Legend Blader with his new friend; Masamune. King returned in ''The Battle of Bey Star Island'' to compete in the "Beyster Island Championship". After a grueling match with Aguma, Him and Variares prevailed and advanced to the next round. In ''Furious! The Two Big Battles'', King challenged Ryuga to a battle. After putting up a tremendous fight; Ryuga won the match with L-Drago's special move; Dragon Emperor: Decends. Battles Beyblade Variares D:D is King's Bey in the Anime and Manga series. Gallery Anime King1000345545.jpg King3.PNG King4.PNG King.PNG King2.PNG King5.PNG King6.PNG King4D.jpg|King King7.PNG King9.PNG King10.PNG King11.PNG King12.PNG|King Launching Variares. King13.PNG King14.PNG King15.PNG dsabsdajbsdaj.PNG saddabad.PNG King28.PNG King26.PNG King16.PNG King17.PNG King18.PNG King20.PNG King21.PNG King22.PNG King29.PNG King27.PNG KING BL.jpg KingSolarSystem.jpg KingAncestor.jpg|King's Ancestor KING114.jpg King Vs Aguman.jpg|King vs Aguma KingLegend1.jpg Tv13456789098765.jpg KingLegend3.jpg KingLegend4.jpg KingLegend5.jpg Beyblade 4D King.png|King in a Beybatte with Aguma Beyblade 4D King saying oh my God.png|King about to battle Aguma. Aguma Vs King.jpg|King Vs Aguma HappyKing.jpg KingVsRyuga.jpg KingA.png MasamuneVsChris4.jpg MasamuneVsChris11.jpg KingC.png 128 10.jpg 128 7.jpg 128 6.jpg 128 4.jpg 128 19.jpg Manga AgumaManga16.PNG|King in the manga King4D3.PNG King4D4.PNG King4D5.PNG King4D6.PNG King4D8.PNG King4D7.PNG King4D9.PNG King4D10.PNG King4D11.PNG King4D12.PNG King4D14.PNG King4D15.PNG King4D16.PNG King4D17.PNG KingManga.PNG Trivia Category:Male Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Legend Bladers Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Solar System Bladers